


Askew

by Missy



Category: E.R.
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Abby are stuck in quarantine - as good an excuse as any to have a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Askew, ER, Abby/Susan, quarantine

It was another shooting. To say that they weren’t prepared for it would be a lie, but it rather cramped their plans to grab some BP meds and duck back out.

After yelling and shouting at the panic bar for a few moments, Susan rolled her eyes and backed away. “Shit,” she sighed, as gunshots rang out. “We’re going to be stuck here all night.”

Abby shrugged –that woman could make the worst – or best – out of every situation. Unlike Susan, who generally felt like a put-upon clotheshanger for the responsibility of others. “Remember what you said last night?” Abby asked.

Susan shifted away from Abby’s touch. “I was drunk then.” Abby, of course, was not – and apparently had enough of a photographic memory that she recalled even the smallest of incidents.

“We’re going to be stuck here for a long time,” Abby replied. “Chuck and Luka are far away,” she added, pulling the pins out of Susan’s hair. “I think they can live without us for awhile.”

Susan’s eyes half-opened. She had a thought about Chuck, about, but Abby’s lips took her away from her sense of self and responsibility. 

When they found them a few hours later, Susan’s lipstick was slightly askew, and her clothes smelled like Abby’s cologne, but no one- not even Chuny – thought to remark upon it.


End file.
